Compensación
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Todo odio tiene su origen.


Los personajes no son míos sino de Kurumada de la cual se baso en el mito

* * *

><p>El olimpo, lugar de los dioses, muchas personas dicen que es el lugar más impresionantes, pero no todos tienen el concepto de la belleza por igual, lo que para unos es hermoso, para otros es repugnante.<p>

Raras veces (por no decir nunca) el dios de la muerte pisaba ese lugar lleno de prepotencia y vanidad; los fríos ojos de la muerte miraban todo la sala llena de quieres debería consideras compañeros, como odiaba estar en ese lugar, lleno de luz y vida, todos los dioses que habitaban en el olimpo, procuraban siempre evitar a los hijos de noche o cualquiera espíritu que funcionara en el inframundo, les era de terror el solo imaginar la convivencia de aquellos con ellos (y eso que logran entender como Perséfone logra tomarlo a la ligera y pasar 6 meses en el Hades) , la sala en forma circular donde el trono del cielo estaba con su ocupantes mientras lo rodeaban los seguidores y aliados, y él al centro de todo el lugar, como un vil criminal, esperando a que hablaran.

-Thanatos- hablo el regente del lugar, el poderoso Zeus- se te fue llamado para que compensaras un acto de injustica en estos sagrados territorios-

Thanatos frunció el ceño.

-tu más que nadie lo sabes, esa ofensa de intervenir en el labor de otro dios, no es bien vista por mis ojos y por ello se te ordena, trabajar un tiempo por ese dios-.

-Pues si se habla de intervenir en labores, pues entonces yo puedo dar mi queja cuando Athena y Apolo abolieron los castigo hecho por la furias o cuando que el señor Hades castigo a Teseo y Píritoo por secuestrar a Helena y querer reclamar a la señorita Persefone como esposa, fue tu hijo Zeus que libero a uno de ellos y ahora tu señor de las nubes me exiges esto, porque debería yo compensar una labor, por el simple hecho de realizar mi tarea-

-Tu más que nada lo sabes- la chillante voz de una de las deidades más jóvenes, el siempre jovial y travieso Eros, su dolor de cabeza, ahora que falsa acusación venía a él- fuiste tú Thanatos, que le negó el regalo de la vida a Ninfea por tus garras pereció, si no fuera por eso, ella estaría disfrutando de lo hermoso de esta vida, en lugar que pasar la eternidad en los campos Asfolodas-

El dios de la muerte no se intimido por esa mirada que le lanzaba el chiquillo, simplemente lo veía con gracia todo el escándalo que hacía por eso, cuando algún mortal caía en desesperación gracias a las fechas del amor apasionado y terminaban invocándolo a él.

-interrumpieron mi labor como dios de la muerte por un capricho de un niño, me produce un poco de lastima señores, pero, no por ello, voy a obedecer a lo que dicen y más viniendo de él-

-acaso vas a negarte mensajero-amenazo Zeus- sabes que eso es una gran falta a la casa de Chronos, de lo que recibirá un castigo y no me tentare el corazón aun cuando tu madre será la venerable y peligrosa noche-

-y yo tengo que recordar que si no fuera por el Nectar y Ambrosia, ustedes estarían en igual o en peores condiciones que Geras y que tal vez desde hacía milenios hubiera tenido el placer de cortar sus hijos inmortales, yo mismo por órdenes de Mors, que por cierto es también es hermano mío y tanto tu como yo y todos los presentes tienen que obedecer sus predicamentos-

-¡SILENCIO!- golpeando su cetro contra él piso, mientras de ese símbolo de poder, salían varios rayos, todos los dioses que se encontraban cerca de él huyeron de la furia que comenzaba a invadir al dios del rayo-vas a obedecer, todo lo que paso fue dicho en esta asamblea por Eros, así que ya sabemos el peso de tu delito y no lo puedes negar-

El peli plateado miro con seriedad, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y negando un poco con la cabeza, algunos dioses murmuraban sobre lo peligroso y lo fatal que podría ser para el dios de la muerte no violenta el provocar la ira de Zeus.

-eso es lo que vieron sus ojos, sin embargo lo que yo vi fue designio del destino, aquella infeliz alma tenía que morir, como el destino estaba escrito, es cierto que yo soy que con un toque mío, ellos dejas este plano para ir con el barquero Caronte a los prados Asfódelos, campos Eliseos y el mismo Tartaro, sin embargo yo no tuve que ver a que Nifea que en pleno uso de razón, decidió lanzarse a las aguas de aquel estanque cuando la locura de las flechas de Eros la atravesaron después de que el arremetiera contra Artemisa, yo no fui quien obligo a esa ninfa, fiel servidora de la cazadora en arrojarse a esas aguas, yo no fue quien la puso en el predicamento de dejarse llevas por los deseos o conservar su voto de castidad-

La sala guardo silencio, dejando que Thanatos siguiera contando la versión de los hechos.

-Hay alguien que puede confirmar tu historia -hablo Zeus, no muy seguro ahora de lo que hacía, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar una derrota y más si venia de alguno que no le rindiera culto.

-claro que si Zeus, y está a tu lado izquierdo, una de tus preciadas hijas fue testigo y puede dar fe a lo que digo-

El señor del cielo miro hacia donde indicaba la muerte, miro a la diosa Artemisa (otra de las involucradas) que observaba en silencia en otra dirección pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Artemisa-

- Todo lo que dice el hijo de la noche es cierto, Eros en dar a conocer sus dotes de gran arquero lanzo una flecha suya contra mí, yo pude esquivarla, sin embardo mi pobre ninfa no tuvo esa fortuna, ella con horror, sentía las necesidades de contaminar su cuerpo con los actos más viles y aberrantes de las que yo no apruebo.

-las pasiones que envió no son aberraciones- interrumpió Eros

-silencio Eros- ordeno Zeus- puedes continuar hija mía-

-gracias padre, Nifea entro en lucha en su cuerpo que al final no pudo más y se lanzó a las aguas de mis estanques, Eros fue testigo de ello, exclamo "porque lo hiciste espíritu del bosque, porque rechazar mis bendiciones", de lo cual ella no le contesto, pues se dejó hundir en la profundidades de las aguas, cuando su alma dejo su cuerpo, ese envoltorio se convirtió en el elíxir para cualquiera que huya de los deseos hechos por Eros-  
>-ahí Eros se molestó por el acto de la ninfa que corrió hacia las aguas para sacarla de ahí, fue entonces que intervine, desde los campos Eliseos, observe como ella se entregaba voluntariamente a mi labor, y el hecho de que Eros entrara a interrumpir un acto tejido por las Morias no solo era una falta para mi estirpe sino también para ti Zeus, padre de(bastados) dioses y héroes-<p>

Zeus comenzó a análisis aquello, comenzaba a sentirse como un tonto (eso si no lo era) por haber llamado al momento que Eros apareció en la sala del trono, maldiciendo el nombre de Thanatos, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, cuando la joven deidad comento lo que paso, simplemente dijo que el uno de los hermanos gemelos, intervino en su deber que transmitir las bellas pasiones producidas por su arco, cuando pregunto y deseando aquel que ya más de una vez lo había puesto en graves situaciones, que Eros dijera el nombre de Thanatos, le era de una sorpresa .

-Puedes retirarte mensajero de Hades, tu deber aquí ya no es necesario-

Thanatos soltó un bufido molesto, dejo caer los bajos negó con la cabeza.

-todos mis años de existencia, eso es lo único que estaremos de acuerdo Zeus- dando la espalda a todos los presentes camino hacia las puertas.

-por cierto-deteniéndose antes de salir- con esto van tres, aun espero las compensaciones por la grave falta que se me hizo a mi persona por interrumpir mi trabajo, olímpicos- mirando a tres personas en específico.

Cuando no sintieron la presencia del dios infernal, todo el olimpo comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, Zeus desde su trono observo a Eros hablando con su madre  
>-Citerea, lleva a tu hijo a tu templo, no quiero verlo por un tiempo-<p>

Afrodita solo asistió antes de desaparecer llevándose consigo a su hijo, poco a poco todos los dioses presentes desaparecieron dejando solamente a cinco personas (siendo Zeus uno de ellos)

-Padre- le llamo una joven mujer armada-Thanatos sigue estando en hostilidad contra el olimpo-

-Athena-suspiro- no me es muy extraño aquel comportamientos, después de todo los descendientes de la noche y el abismo, aun no perdonan lo pasado por Palas, puedes retírate al igual que Apolo, de lo que me comento Thanatos es que todavía no olvida aquellas artes que le enseñaron a Asclepios.

-pero padre- intervino el dios de las profecías- aquello paso durante muchas eras, hasta Hades incluso acepto mi perdón en nombre de mi hijo, ¿no sería lo más común para el servidor de mi tio que también olvidara eso?-

-Hades es Hades, Thanatos, es Thanatos, no hay que olvidar eso, recuerden que la estirpe de Thanatos tiene más antigüedad al ser consanguíneo de la noche y eso lo hacer descendiente directo del mismo Caos,es mejor que se retírense niños -

Athena y Apolo se retiraron al instante, podían ver toda la frustración que tenía en ese momento Zeus, por esa discusión.

-esposo mío, trata de tranquilizarte- comento la bella reina de los cielos, mientras acariciaba las largas hebras de su esposo, el señor del olimpo se dejó hacer.

-como lograría tranquilizarme, tomando en consideración los peligros que nos pone Eros cada vez que sale perdiendo sobre todo con la muerte no violenta, el solo pensar una lucha contra la noche, no solo con la noche sino también con el Abismo, nos pondrá en peligro, si la noche y el abismo no han hecho nada, es porque no se an enterado, algo que dudo, o nos tienen una gran paciencia,-suspiro- Eros tendrá que aprender por las buenas o por las malas que, el tentar a la muerte nos pone en peligro a todos nosotros.-

-y no solo Eros, sino cada uno de nosotros también, como había dicho el uno de los Veloces conductores que estamos también en peligro de caer si no fuera por el Néctar y Ambrosía-

-no es cierto Mujer-

-Zeus-Hera miro a su marido- tú y yo sabemos más que nada que si no era por esas dos cosas, hubiéramos perecido a las garras de Thanatos.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Nix diosa primordial griega personificación de la noche nacida de Caos, esposa de Érebo; casi toda su descendencia en el mito se les conoce como Dioses oscuros por el origen de su personificación (de fuerza oscura, destructiva, negativas).

Hijos de la noche (descendientes de la noche):

Eter (luminosidad), Hemera (día), Moros (destina= Ker (perdición) ,Thanatos( muerte), Hipnos( Sueño), Geras (vejez), Oizis(dolor), Apate(Engaño), Filones( Ternura, amistad), momo(burla), las Hespéridas (hijas de la tarde), las Keres (espíritus destructivos y muerte) aunque también dicen que Eris (discordia), las morias (hados), Styx (también conocida como Estigia ), Nemesis (castigo merecido) son hijos suyos.

Palas, dios de la sabiduría, esposo de Estigia, padre de 4 hijos; Nike, Kratos, Bía, Zelo, la historia cuenta que una vez intento violar a Atena, esta lo mato, lo despellejó e hizo una coraza con su piel (algo de la cual ni Estigia ni sus hermanos la perdonan por ello).

Thanatos Dios griego personificación de la muerte sin violencia, por ser un dios de muerte le era indiferente la vida y por ello también la vida mortal como la inmortal, odia que se metan en su trabajo cuando tiene que "tocar" a las personas que tenían que morir; es por ello que cuando Athena y Apolo le enseñaron sus artes Alclepsión, Heracle hijo de Zeus intervino en su trabajo cuando venía por Alcestis por un trato hecho por el esposo de ella con Apolo, Apolo era la deidad junto con Zeus y Eros que siempre le daban problemas.

Mors o también conocido como moros o moro, es la personificación masculina del destino, la suerte y la condenación inminente, hijo de Nix y Eredo y por ello hermano de Thanatos e Hypnos, Moros es aquel que hace representación del final definitivo.

Nifeas ninfa seguidora de Artemisa, en una ocasión mientras la diosa estaba en sus bosque con sus ninfas, Eros apareció, la diosa iracuando por el lascivia y la falta de pudor del dios.

Es por eso que intentaba alejarlo de ella y de sus vírgenes ninfas, lanzándole flechas y lanzas. Eros, caprichoso como un niño, no sólo que no cedía a las amenazas sino que en una oportunidad, ya cansado del acorralamiento de Artemisa, quiso vengarse de la diosa pensando: "_Tu no puedes dar en el blanco y te crees una diosa importante, pero yo sí acertaré el tiro y caerás enamorada en el acto_".

Acto seguido, enfoca su mira hacia la diosa y dispara su flecha del amor. La diosa, rápida en sus movimientos, esquiva el disparo pero la flecha va a dar en el trémulo cuerpo de Ninfea. La ninfa cae dolorida y siente que su cuerpo se va inflamando de un ardor vehemente, comenzando a experimentar una excitación inusitada. Acosada de un lado por el amor y por las solemnidades de la castidad del otro, maldice su existencia y se lanza a las aguas en su afán de suicidarse y salirse del conflicto que le planteaba tal dicotomía. Eros se estremece por lo ocurrido y no entiende la reacción de la ninfa. Intenta auxiliarla pero aparece Tanatos, dios de la muerte, con su temeraria fuerza y le impide socorrerla.

Artemisa acude también a ella inmediatamente pero llega tarde y la ninfa muere ahogada pero sabiendo que ha salvado su pureza, fallece con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llorando desconsoladamente, la diosa la transforma en una flor y aquieta las aguas para que su ninfa no vuelva a sumergirse, por lo que flotará perennemente en las aguas. En su honor, la flor fue denominada **nenúfar** y se mantiene viva en las aguas serenas.

Eros Dios griego responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado como dios de la fertilidad, hijo de Afrodita y Ares, pero el mito habla de dos Eros, el viejo Eros nacido del Caos y creador de vida y el joven Eros el hijo de afrodita (en este caso es el "joven" Eros).

Esta historia me base en la relación freudiana de la dualidad de la naturaleza humana, Eros y Thanatos, Eros el instinto de la vida, el amor y la sexualidad, mientras Thanatos el instinto de la muerte, agresión y destructiva.


End file.
